Underneath
by flyingleafbunny
Summary: One of the quirks for two certain White Blood Cells is that one or both of their eyes are covered by their hair. Red Blood Cell, the ever curious cell, wonders what they look like when their bangs are pushed back to reveal their faces. Leave it to U4989 to think of a brilliant idea to get an answer for our Red Blood Cell.
1. U2626

It was a peaceful day in the blood stream when Red Blood Cell AE3803 was finishing her delivery of oxygen for the day. She was enjoying the peace and quiet as if it's a blast of cool air on a hot day.

But alas, a bacteria invasion has to stop and ruin of what otherwise would have been a peaceful day. She has to be the unluckiest of all the Red Blood Cells if her encountering bacteria on a nearly daily basis is any indication. It would have been easy for her to escape if it was a single bacterium but she has the luck of facing a whole horde of bacteria before she can escape easily. And to make matters worse, the leader of the horde has to threaten her with giving up the oxygen she was supposed to deliver if she values her life. AE3803 knows that she'd get killed regardless if she agrees or not. But before the situation escalates, she hears footsteps nearing her.

"DIE, YOU GERM!"

Then came the familiar voice of her White Blood Cell friend U1146. He wasn't alone since U4989 and U2048 was also with him. Since she hangs out with 1146 a lot, she has become acquainted with 1146's childhood friends and partners. They were able to eliminate the bacteria horde that would have otherwise ended her life.

"Oh, White Blood Cell" AE3803 greeted her savior and his two friends.

"Yo, Red Blood Cell" 1146 returned the greeting in his usual way.

"Thanks so much White Blood Cell. I thought I was a goner for a second there." AE3803 sincerely thanked all three of them.

1146 then stoically replied, "You're welcome. It was our job after all."

"Come on now 1146, that's no way to accept gratitude from a lady." 2048 then playfully jabbed 1146's side and reached out his hand. He then proceeded to gently tug AE3803's arm and placed a kiss on her hand. "Pleasure's ours, mademoiselle."

AE3803 then blushed a deep red and 1146 was barely able to hide his annoyance from his friend.

Suddenly, AE3803 found herself being hugged by 4989. If anything, 1146 just got annoyed even further and 2048 was able to notice it.

"Red Blood Cell-chan, I'm so glad you didn't get killed." 4989 cried as he hugged AE3803 tighter. He then let go of AE3803 but proceeded to inspect her body for any injuries. "Did the bacteria injure you? Where does it hurt?"

AE3808 then assured 4989, "Nothing's been injured thankfully. You were able to eliminate the bacteria before they even had the chance to touch me. After all, White Blood Cell and his friends are quick and reliable."

4989 then teared up even more when he heard those words from AE3803. He's happy that there's at least one non-immune cell apart from the Platelets who appreciate the work of the White Blood Cells in making the body safe and peaceful.

AE3803 then noticed that one of 1146's friends was not around. She wasn't greeted by a smiling 2626 whose bangs hide his eyes. Which brings her to this question.

"By the way, one of your friends isn't here. Is he somewhere else?"

"Ah, 2626. He was patrolling an area far from here when we got the signal that a bacteria was nearby", 1146 replied.

Among all of 1146's friends, 2626 has a peculiar feature of having bangs so long and thick that AE3808 wonders how he does his job so effectively. In fact, she wonders if 2626 even sees at all.

"I've always wondered what kind of eyes 2626 has." AE3803 asks the three White Blood Cells. Since they're childhood friends, she assumes that they know how it looks and why 2626 keeps them hidden.

"Beats me. I've never seen 2626 without his thick mop of bangs in our entire friendship." 4989 replies.

"I've never seen 2626 change out of that drab hairstyle. Not even when we were myelocytes." 2048 added.

AE3808 then turned to her friend for answers but 1146 just said no either. "It never affected his performance as a White Blood Cell so I never bothered to know."

"I see. I just thought you might know since you've been friends since you were myelocytes. I'm sorry if I'm going over my boundaries by asking a personal question." AE3803 then bows in apology. True, she's also acquainted with 2626 but if he decides to hide his eyes, then no one has the right to see them if he doesn't want to show it.

AE3803 then realized she still has to finish her delivery. "Oh, I have to get this oxygen delivered. Thanks again, White Blood Cell for all your hard work today." AE3803 then rushed towards where she is supposed to deliver the last delivery of oxygen for that day.

"If we found out, we'll let you know." 4989 said before AE3803 disappeared among the crowd of cells.

* * *

Ever since AE3803 asked them so kindly that day, 4989 was also curious as to what was hidden underneath 2626's bangs. He has always been curious ever since they were myelocytes and he has been finding ways to get an answer to that question. But AE3803's curiosity was the spark that finally made him decide once and for all to find out what kind of eyes was 2626 hiding from the rest of them.

"So about 2626's eyes, anyone got an idea what it looks like?" 4989 started while the three of them were strolling the area.

2048 then asked, "What brought you to ask this 4989?" He recalled that their Red Blood Cell has inquired about it earlier. "Is it because our cute Red Blood Cell friend is curious as to what 2626 is hiding under those dreadful locks?"

"She does have a point. I mean, we're 2626's friends but we don't even know what he looks like underneath his hair." 4989 then turned to 1146, "I bet you're also curious as to what eyes our dear friend 2626 has, right 1146?"

1146 doesn't give an answer but based from his facial expression, it's safe to assume he also shares the same sentiment and curiosity his friends has.

4989, the ever creative cell, then decided to hatch a plan on how to get 2626 to show his eyes without making it too obvious or direct. When 1146 asked why they need to do something he deems too tedious, 4989 replies that _"it's fun that way"_ or whatever it means.

The plan was simple enough. The first part of the plan was to entangle 2626's arms so that he'll need their help. Then they'll make 2626 "accidentally" trip over a water canal and then force to wash him at a cleaning station since he won't be able to do it himself. That's their chance of seeing the eyes that 2626 hides beneath his hair. As 4989 puts it, it's a foolproof plan. 2048 bluntly remarks that only the fools who created such plans would think of it. 1146 is thankful that they got the free time to do it otherwise none of them would try to bother to do it at all.

* * *

"I can't believe you." 2048 sighed in exasperation. "You actually went and ask the Platelets to give you some of their fibrin. Have you got no shame?"

4989 was offended by his friend's assumptions. "What? I did ask them nicely. Right, 1146?"

1146 nodded in agreement. "They said they have a lot left with them so they don't mind that we take a few off of their hands." After all, no cell would dare have the gall to disrespect the Platelets by simply stealing something they use. Beside, 4989 would often ask other cells for items he can use as makeshift weapons if the situation calls for it. No wonder 4989 got such a huge array of improvised weapons.

Since the plans requires that all of them must participate, they patrolled the body together and somehow managed to track 2626. They kept a fairly safe distance in the meantime since the first step would require an open space. 1146 was made to watch 2626 since 2048 and 4989 would be the ones to entangle 2626 with it.

Fortunately, no other cell seem to be within talking distance with 2626 so 2048 and 4989 seized the opportunity to execute the first step of the plan. 4989 and 2048 then ran as if they're chasing after a bacteria.

"What the hell guys?!" 2626 was caught off guard when 4989 and 2048 wrapped the fibrin around him. With his arms tightly bound to his side, they're practically useless unless the fibrin was detached from his body. Unfortunately, only the Platelets would have the compound to detach the fibrin unless he was willing to wait for a minimum of 3 days.

"Whoops. My bad 2626." 4989 sheepishly grinned. "I was practicing on a new technique to use the fibrin as a weapon against antigens. I was inspired by the last horde of Staphylococcus Aureus when they used their coagulase to use the fibrin against us."

2626 then turned to 2048. "And you agreed to help him with this?"

"He has a valid point though." 2048 replied. "I mean, this idiot has thought of a brilliant idea for once." The memory of that encounter is painful for all the Neutrophils since the Macrophages were the ones who ended up saving the day. Plus, they were literally toast that day and almost got killed.

1146 then appeared. "We should look for the Platelets. They'll help you take the fibrin off." 2626 sighed in relief since one of his friends still has a working common sense. Plus, 1146 is the least likely to think of such an idiotic idea or outright agree with it.

Unfortunately, they would have to travel all over the body to find the compound that will take the fibrin off. Usually, the Platelets would have all the clotting compounds together in one place. And since the Leader would usually be the one to issue orders, it's logical that she either has it or knows where it is. Great, 2626 thought. On the other hand, 1146 is personally close with the Platelet Leader so he would know where she usually frequents. At least they don't have to spend a lot of time looking for her.

4989 sees a nearby water canal so the group leaned closer to it. He then sets the second step of the plan by placing his leg in front of 2626. Sure enough, 2626 trips and lands into the canal. The three of them then grabbed 2626 and went as fast as possible to the nearest cleaning station.

"I swear 4989. I'll send you to an early apoptosis once I get out of this fibrin." 2626 cursed under his breath. They were lucky enough to find a nearby cleaning station. They were about to execute the third step of the plan when they heard an all too familiar scream in the distance. Their receptors has also started to act up.

"Sorry 2626 but you can't come with us." 1146 gave a firm instruction. "Because the fibrin's stuck on your body."

2048 agrees. "Yeah. You'll get killed before we got the fibrin off of you." He wasn't saying it out of sarcasm but out of genuine concern.

4989 then placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll kill the bacteria before they even get to touch you buddy. So stay at a safe place or run away."

* * *

As much as he wants to fight the bacteria that just invaded the body, his friends were right. He can't fight as long as he's tied up with the fibrin. His hands and arms are useless right now. The bacteria would definitely take advantage of the situation. So he has no choice but to either be a sitting duck or run for his own safety. The non-immune cells looked at him weirdly since they expect that he's at the scene of the action partaking in killing the bacteria. They did not realize that he's in no condition to fight.

Fortunately, he was able to locate AE3803 and her senpai among the crowd of non-immune cells. And even more so that they were carrying Platelet Leader and her coworker with the backwards cap.

"Ah 2626, what are you doing here?" AE3803 asks. She then noticed that his arms were bound to the sides by the fibrin and that he was soaking wet. "What happened to you?"

"No time to explain." 2626 replies. "Follow me. I know where we can escape safely."

2626 took them to a dark alley where there are a lot of vents for Neutrophils to transmigrate to. It was safe for the Red Blood Cells and the Platelets.

Platelet Leader noticed that 2626 was bound by a familiar material. "Ah, Big Brother White Blood Cell. You have fibrin stuck on you." She then rummaged around her yellow bag for the compound. "Here, this will get the fibrin unstuck from your body so you can help the other Big Brother White Blood Cells."

2626 then gave the Platelet Leader a huge smile. "Thanks. You saved my life for this. Would you mind putting it on me so I can take the fibrin off?"

Platelet Leader complied and so, she generously applied the compound on the fibrin. AE3803 and AA5100 helped 2626 take the fibrin off of his body. 2626 is grateful that he can now move his arms freely so he took a knife from his bag.

"Thanks. I owe you big time. Now I can fight." And he rushed off to where his friends are battling the bacteria.

* * *

After the dust has cleared and settled that the Neutrophils started in cleaning up the mess. 4989 and 2048 carried the bacteria's bodies for the Macrophages to cook. 1146 then say he'll catch up with them since he needs to see AE3803 off. Which gained him teasing looks from both Neutrophils.

"Umm… 2626. I know this sounds too nosy of me to ask." AE3803 shyly asks, "But, I was wondering what kind of eyes you have. Would you mind showing them to us?"

"Yeah, I always wondered the same thing." AA5100 adds. She may not be as close to the Neutrophils as her kouhai but she is already familiar with them due to her kouhai encouraging interactions between a non-immune cell and immune cells. As her kouhai puts it, they are also hard workers who keep the body safe.

Surprisingly, 2626 agrees. "Anything for a couple of ladies asking so nicely." He then proceeded to take off his cap.

1146 did not expect that simply asking 2626 would get them the answers that they need. Leave it to 4989 to make things unnecessarily complicated.

When 2626 lifted his bangs, 1146 noticed that 2626 has long eyelashes and almond shaped eyes. His eyes weren't out of the ordinary but they were definitely attractive compared to most cells. One cannot help but notice 2626 has such a handsome face.

When 1146 noticed the two Red Blood Cells, they were absolutely mesmerized by 2626's handsome face judging from their red faces. It almost matched their uniforms now.

"Umm… how should I put this?" AA5100 starts. "Your friend has dreamy eyes". 1146 has a feeling she was about to say _"and a handsome face."_

1146 then decides that 2626 looks distracting with "dreamy" eyes and a handsome face. It was one thing that AA5100 finds him attractive. It's also another thing that he himself finds his friend attractive. But it's a completely different matter altogether that even AE3803 is entranced by his looks. 1146 finds the thought rather annoying for some reason. 1146 knows that AE3803 is quite clumsy for a Red Blood Cell so it would do her good to lessen such distractions. Not that he's jealous or anything.

1146 then put back 2626's cap over his head and proceeded to drag his friend to the wash stations. By then, 4989 and 2048 had already delivered the bacteria's bodies to the Macrophages. Plus, he knows that they're dying to see what beautiful eyes 2626 has been hiding from them.

"I think that's enough for today 2626." 1146 said with a tinge of annoyance. He then turned to where AE3803 is. "I guess I'll see you later Red Blood Cell."

AE3803 then snapped out of her trance and waved goodbye to her friend. "Ah, see you later too White Blood Cell". 1146 felt that he wouldn't be able to control his irritation the longer that AE3803 looks at 2626 with such a distracted face.

* * *

"Hey, would you let go of me already?!" 2626 annoyingly said as soon as they reached the cleaning station. 4989 and 2048 were already there. The brief silence that awkwardly stood among them was deafening.

1146 was the first to break the icy silence. "I already saw what he looks like underneath his hair"

4989 and 2048 broke into hysterics and bombarded 1146 with questions. Fortunately for them, 1146 has enough restraint not to strangle the both of them even if the irritation is evident in his face. 1146 then asked 2626 "Why don't you show them 2626?"

Normally, 2626 is a laid-back cell who would normally shrug off such behavior from his friends since they all know each other from when they myelocytes. He knows that despite being effective fighters, they're still idiots deep down. However, he was appalled that none of them thought of simply asking him. "Why didn't you three simply ask me before going through all that trouble? I mean, Miss Red Blood Cell and her friend asked nicely and I gave them the answer."

1146 and 2048 turned their heads to 4989. After all, it was his idea in the first place to execute his so-called "foolproof" plan. 4989 sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head in a pathetic attempt to save face. "You know that's not my style 2626."

"You guys are unbelievable." 2626 exasperatedly replies. But nonetheless, he has to satiate his friend's curiosity. Otherwise he and 1146 will never hear the end of it. "Well, here's your answer."

He then took off his cap and pushed his bangs so that 4989 and 2048 can finally see his eyes. He was expecting that he'd get the same reactions earlier with AE3803 and her senpai. He was right. The normally chatty 4989 and sassy 2048 were rendered speechless. He did hear Red Blood Cell's senpai say he has "dreamy" eyes. Maybe he could use it as a weapon the next time they decide to pull these types of stunts on him. Or at least make them shut up when they get too annoying.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when 2048 and 4989 proceeded to push back his bangs and place his hat.

"Your eyes are distracting." 2048 said bluntly. "I'd rather you keep the dreadful hairstyle than distract every cell with such eyes."

"2048's right." 4989 adds. "Besides, there's one cell in this body who can't be distracted by your eyes."

The three of them looked at 1146 and noticed that although he does his best to hide it, he's still pretty upset with what transpired earlier with AE3803 and her senpai. Or rather, with the kind of face his Red Blood Cell friend just displayed at 2626.

"I know. I noticed." 2626 replied. The three of them therefore agreed to an unspoken rule to never make 1146 jealous unless it was to intentionally tease him and AE3803. They surely don't want to know what a jealous 1146 is capable of doing.


	2. U1146

"Wanna do something fun today?"

2048 and 2626 were just chilling on a nearby bench, a cup of tea on each of their hands, when the annoying voice of their friend 4989 ruined their otherwise peaceful but uneventful moment.

"What is it this time?" 2048 asks irritatingly. Both Neutrophils know that an idiot like 4989 has a knack for bringing in nothing but trouble whenever they agree to get involved in his so called "foolproof" ideas.

4989 nonetheless grins innocently, unaware that his two friends were giving him annoyed looks. "I was just thinking that we should see what 1146 looks like underneath his hair. After all, we get to have the right as his friends."

2626 scowled deeper at 4989 since it brings up rather unpleasant memories that happened the other day. "Just to let you know, I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to me with the fibrin."

"Oh no. I was just thinking that using a trump card would be much more effective in bring us the answer." 4989 continues. "Besides, I have a rather cute trump card here."

"Good day guys." AE3803 comes into view with a smile on her face. Both Neutrophils give 4989 a disapproving look.

"First, you ask fibrin from the Platelets. Now, you drag Miss Red Blood Cell into your shenanigans." 2048 sighs exasperatedly. "You're unbelievable."

Red Blood Cell adds, possibly to defend 4989. "Oh no. It wasn't his fault. I was asking him earlier what White Blood Cell looks underneath his hair."

2626 politely replies. "You know Miss Red Blood Cell. You could have just asked 1146 directly instead of going along with this idiot for answers."

4989 grins widely. "Oh. That's actually what we're about to do anyway."

2626 and 2048 now gave 4989 confused looks as 4989 continues to grin widely.

* * *

The group set out to find 1146 since the plan was relatively simple. Have AE3803 ask 1146 to pull back his bangs. 2048 and 2626 admits it's rather unusual that 4989, known for his unorthodox methods, chose a relatively simple plan. Though they agree that AE3803 is the right person for the job since 1146 is a usually private person even among themselves.

After some time searching, AE3803 was able to spot 1146. "Oh, White Blood Cell." She then waves toward her friend. 1146 then approaches the group when he saw AE3803.

"We'll just leave you two alone, Miss Red Blood Cell." 2048 says as he and the rest of the Neutrophils started to walk away.

AE3803 gave them a puzzled look. "Wait, I thought you guys want to find out as well."

2626 just shrugged. "1146 is a private person. I don't think he'd be comfortable showing his eyes with all of us here."

4989 gave AE3803 a thumbs up. "We'll just be nearby if you guys need us."

The three Neutrophils were lucky enough to find a corner where they could hide themselves. It was close enough for them to still see both 1146 and AE3803 yet far enough that the two of them can't listen to their conversation.

"Admit it you idiot." 2048 starts. He already knew that 4989 has an ulterior motive to this plan since it involves 1146 and AE3803. "You didn't really want to find out what 1146 looks like underneath his hair."

"Hehe. You got me." 4989 sheepishly laughs. "It was more interesting to see how 1146 would show Red Blood Cell-chan his face and how she would react to it."

"You just want to hook these two up together, don't you?" 2626 asks suspiciously. "Though I must say, this is a brilliant idea. Never knew an idiot like you could be a genius at times like this."

* * *

"Umm… White Blood Cell." AE3803 starts shyly. "Would you mind showing me your eyes?"

1146 was taken aback by the sudden request of his friend. "Eh?"

"I mean, I always see your right eye covered by your hair." AE3803 begins. "But, I think that you might see better with your hair out of the way. You might kill more bacteria that way."

"It really doesn't affect my performance as a White Blood Cell." 1146 stoically replies. He then sees AE3803 looking a bit dejected so he tries to lift up her mood. "But I don't mind showing it to you."

AE3803 lights up. "Really? Thanks so much White Blood Cell. I know that was going over my boundaries."

1146 smiles softly. "If it's for you, it's okay with me." He then proceeded to take off his cap and push back his bangs.

His hidden eye is just a mirror image of the eye that others often see. But AE3803 admits he looks rather handsome with both eyes in full view. AE3803 then blushes bright red at the realization.

"Red Blood Cell, are you alright?" 1146 tries to snap AE3803 out of her thoughts.

AE3803 then blurted out without thinking. "White Blood Cell, you have such a handsome face."

It was 1146's turn to blush bright red at the compliment. "Is that so? Well, thanks."

Both cells stood in awkward silence for quite a while trying to process the events when they heard screams from the nearby corner.

* * *

"So that's what 1146 looks like with both of his eyes in full view, huh?" 2626 states. "At least she won't be distracted by my eyes anymore then." 2626 thinks that there is this other Red Blood Cell who he could charm using his eyes.

"Glad we left those two alone for this." 2048 said as he enjoys watching the events unfold from where they are located.

4989 mentally gives himself a pat for a job well done. "I just wish we have a camera to take a picture of this moment."

"Oh, I already got that covered." A mysterious voice suddenly gives all three Neutrophils the chills. They forgot there was one cell in the body who has a camera prepared for such purposes.

The three Neutrophils then turned their head slowly to the source of the voice. When they saw Dendritic Cell smiling and holding a camera on both of his hands, they just stood frozen for a few seconds before their faces went bright red from the realization that he was with them the whole time.

"W-wait, Dendritic Cell. What are you doing here?" 4989 starts to chase Dendritic Cell and attempted to snatch the camera before Dendritic Cell prints the photos. 2048 and 2626 attempted to do the same. However, Dendritic Cell was able to dodge all three from their efforts to snatch his camera away. He was a fast and agile cell after all.

"Why did you take a picture of those two?" 2048 asks. He was sure that it's to be used for a purpose that all immune cells dread to happen.

"Why, it's for my collection of course." Dendritic Cell laughs sadistically as he protects the camera from all prying hands. He also has a strong grip that somehow manages to keep the camera intact in spite of all the ruckus that's happening.

2626 then belatedly remembers. "Wait, what else do you have taken a photo of?"

"Oh don't worry. I was able to take a lot of pictures of the other day as well." Dendritic Cell replies with a smile. They completely forgot that Dendritic Cell will make sure he has photos of whatever he deems as interesting. Which usually translates to embarrassing for the other immune cells.

The three Neutrophils proceeded to chase Dendritic Cell further as AE3803 and 1146 are left wondering why the nearby corner is quite noisy with all the screams and objects being thrown around.

* * *

The next day, the Neutrophil group received a bunch of photos from Dendritic Cell. All four cells turned bright red upon seeing the photos. Among the photos was a note from Dendritic Cell.

 _"I have taken the liberty to send all of you copies of the photos I took. Use these to motivate yourselves to work harder ~"_


End file.
